


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Version Française)

by PrincesseNinja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesseNinja/pseuds/PrincesseNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek vient d'arriver à Beacon Hills et lorsqu'il décide de visiter un peu les environs, il renverse un chien. Cela entraîne sa rencontre avec Scott McCall, qui le prend sous son aile et propose de lui présenter ses amis. Ceci est l'histoire de la rencontre entre Derek et Stiles. [AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Version Française)

Scott était assis sur une chaise et lisait un magazine datant d'au moins deux ans. C'était un samedi soir et il travaillait à la clinique de Deaton mais l'endroit était complètement désert, rien ne se passait et tout était silencieux, et il avait décidé de se détendre. Il était en train de survoler un article sur différentes façons de cuisiner des œufs lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs fit irruption dans la pièce, portant un petit chien blanc qui saignait. Il respirait bruyamment, comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures. Scott se leva de son siège pour se précipiter vers l'homme. Le jeune brun pouvait plaisanter et agir comme un enfant parfois, mais il savait quand se comporter de manière professionnelle, et il savait qu'à ce moment, il devait être particulièrement sérieux. Il prit l'animal dans des bras et le posa avec délicatesse sur la table pour l'examiner. La blessure était sérieuse mais Scott savait comment s'en occuper. Il prit soin du chiot pendant un certain temps. Il ne se rappela de l'homme qu'après avoir terminé de s'occuper de l'animal. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et était resté pendant toute l'intervention de Scott. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et commença à lui expliquer comment prendre soin du chien, mais l'homme prit la parole avant que Scott n'ait le temps de terminer.

« Oh, je ne suis pas son propriétaire, je l'ai percuté avec ma voiture. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui d'ailleurs. » Scott continua de regarder l'homme, qui poursuivit. « Je viens d'emménager et je suis allé visiter les environs avec ma voiture, et soudain, ce chien est arrivé et a sauté sous ma voiture alors j'ai fait le tour de la ville jusqu'à ce que je trouve une clinique, donc vous.

Scott hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et lança un regard en direction de l'horloge. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes de travail mais aucun client n'allait venir aussi tard. Il plaça le chiot avec d'autres chiens abandonnés et décida de poursuivre la conversation avec l'homme tandis qu'il fermait la clinique.

« Donc, vous venez d'emménager ? Oh, au fait, je m'appelle Scott. Scott McCall. » Dit-il tout en présentant sa main à Derek, qui la serra tout en répondant.

« Je suis Derek Hale, et oui, je suis arrivé hier. » Derek répondit, souriant.

« Et bien Derek, je connais cette ville comme ma poche. Je pourrais vous faire visiter si vous voulez ? »

« Ce serait très gentil de votre part, merci. » Répondit Derek, visiblement soulagé d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi amical aussi vite.

« Dans ce cas, revenez ici demain. Je finis de travailler à 11 heures, nous pourrons rejoindre mes amis au meilleur café de la ville. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

« Ça m'a l'air parfait. »

« C'est réglé alors, je vous verrais demain. » Dit Scott, s'apprêtant à partir, avant de se raviser. «Peut-être qu'on pourrait se tutoyer non ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Ce serait mieux, oui. » Admit Derek en souriant. « Bien, à demain Scott. » Déclara Derek, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Les deux hommes se firent un dernier signe de la main avant de partir.

* * *

Lorsque Scott arriva à son appartement, la première chose qu'il fit, comme toujours, fut d'embrasser sa petite-amie, Allison. Ils étaient en couple depuis le lycée et vivaient ensembles depuis deux ans.

« Hey Scotty ! Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? Des nouvelles pour ton pauvre meilleur ami qui n'a pas de vie et qui doit se contenter des événements des autres pour avoir l'impression d'avoir une vie ? »

En effet, Scott vivait avec sa petite-amie, mais aussi avec son meilleur ami, Stiles. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne parvenaient même pas à se souvenir de leur rencontre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils aimaient raconter aux gens. Scott se détacha d'Allison pour saluer son meilleur ami avec leur interminable poignée de main.

« Pour vous dire la vérité, oui, j'ai des nouvelles. Habillez-vous bien demain, parce que vous allez rencontrer Derek hale, un nouvel arrivant. » Déclara Scott. Il élabora en remarquant les airs confus sur le visage de ses amis. « Il est venu à la clinique aujourd'hui et pendant que nous discutions, je l'ai invité à nous rejoindre demain au café. Il faut qu'il rencontre des gens pour s'adapter plus rapidement, et je me suis dit que vous présenter à lui serait un bon début. » Allison hocha la tête en signe d'accord, avant de bâiller et de prévenir Scott qu'elle l'attendrait dans leur chambre. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il la rejoindrait après avoir prit une douche. Allison quitta la pièce, et Stiles en profita pour demander plus d'informations sur Derek.

« Alors Scotty, comment est cet homme ? Et par ça, je veux bien sûr dire, comment est cet homme physiquement ? Et par ça, je veux bien entendu dire, est-ce qu'il est sexy ? » Demanda Stiles, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Écoute, je vais être honnête. C'est l'homme le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. » Répondit Scott, très amusé par la réaction de Stiles, choqué par la franchise de son meilleur ami. Stiles ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça d'un autre homme ! Il était toujours embarrassé lorsque Stiles disait ce genre de choses. C'est pourquoi il était très inhabituel d'entre ça venant de la bouche de Scott.

« Dans ce cas, je vais beaucoup apprécier, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Stiles tout en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive. Scott se contenta de rire et de partir prendre sa douche, laissant Stiles seul avec son imagination.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Derek arriva à la clinique à 10 heures et demi, l'air très nerveux et jouant avec ses vêtements. Il portait un jean noir et une veste en cuir noire par-dessus un simple t-shirt blanc. Il était magnifique, encore plus que la veille. Scott rit discrètement en imaginant la réaction de Stiles et l'accueillit avec un sourire. Étant très en avance, Derek s'assit silencieusement sur une des chaises et attendit patiemment que Scott finisse son travail. Il y avait quelques clients. Scott était donc occupé et ne pouvait pas discuter avec Derek. Cela ne dérangeait pas l'homme nerveux, bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Il détestait l'attente car il s'imaginait toujours des scénarios, souvent terribles, mais il détestait encore plus être en retard, raison pour laquelle il était arrivé si tôt. Il essayait de se rappeler qu'il ne faisait que rencontrer les amis de Scott, que ça n'était pas si dur.  _Ils sont sûrement aussi gentils que Scott, ils sont sûrement aussi gentils que Scott._ Se disait-il mentalement. Cela devint presque une prière. Lorsqu'il fut enfin 11 heures, les deux hommes quittèrent la clinique et se dirigèrent vers le café  _Chez Laurette._ Derek suivit Scott avec sa voiture et ils rejoignirent ses amis, qui étaient assis à une table à l'extérieur. Lorsque son petit-ami arriva, Allison se leva et l'embrassa, tandis que Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, avant de les poser sur Derek. Scott s'assit sur une chaise et Allison prit place sur ses genoux. Derek avait l'air encore plus nerveux qu'avant et ne dit pas un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Allison prenne la parole.

« Salut ! Je suis Allison, la petite-amie de Scott. Enchantée de te rencontrer. » Dit-elle chaleureusement, rassurant Derek et le mettant plus à l'aise. Il la salua à son tour en souriant, puis Stiles, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, parla à son tour.

« Salut, je suis Stiles, le meilleur ami et le célibataire agaçant qui vit avec le couple. Content de te rencontrer. » Déclara-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il s'était figé en voyant Derek. Celui-ci était encore plus beau que ce que Stiles avait imaginé. Pas qu'il l'ait beaucoup imaginé, bien entendu. Il était incroyablement sexy dans ces vêtements et il aurait été très intimidant s'il n'était pas en train de jouer avec sa veste de façon nerveuse, ce qui le rendait vraiment mignon. Stiles avait croisé les jambes, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué. Scott n'avait bien sûr rien vu, trop occupé à admirer sa petite-amie, mais celle-ci s'était aperçue du mouvement très peu subtil de Stiles.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles avec un sourire poli, prêt à répondre, mais dès qu'il aperçut le jeune homme, il se figea et le regarda avec de grands yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air étrange. Non seulement Stiles était drôle (comme il l'avait remarqué avec la façon dont il s'était présenté) mais il était aussi magnifique ! Il avait les plus beaux yeux que Derek avait jamais vu. Ils étaient si expressifs et pleins de joie et de vie. Il avait aussi le visage le plus mignon du monde et Derek avait une envie irrépressible de sourire rien qu'en voyant le sourire de Stiles. Celui-ci n'était pas très costaud mais Derek pouvait apercevoir la présence de biceps assez musclés. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il le fixait, créant un silence gênant, Derek prit la main de Stiles et la serra, avant de s'asseoir sur la seule chaise libre, juste à côté de Stiles. Il croisa les jambes à son tour, ce qui fit rire Allison et rougir Stiles. Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes, puis Scott sortit de sa contemplation et brisa la glace, mettant tout le monde à l'aise. Ils discutèrent pendant longtemps, de tout et de rien. Scott et Allison retournèrent ensuite à leur activité préférée, celle de s'embrasser, laissant Stiles et Derek discuter entre eux. Ils découvrirent ainsi de nombreux points en commun (principalement leur intérêt pour les films géniaux). Le temps passa et lorsqu'ils regardèrent l'heure, il était déjà 19 heures. Derek savait qu'il devait partir, bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter Stiles, mais il devait préparer ses cours pour le lendemain.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai cours demain et je n'ai toujours rien préparé. » Déclara-t-il en se levant. Les autres l'imitèrent.

« Oh, tu es professeur ? » Demanda Allison avec un sourire.

« Oui, je vais enseigner à Beacon Hills High School. A vrai dire, je commence demain, donc je suis assez nerveux. » Répondit Derek avec un sourire timide.

« Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne mordent pas. Et s'ils le font, mords-les à ton tour, ils ne le verront pas venir et crois-moi, ils ne réessayeront pas. » Dit Stiles, tentant de rassurer Derek, ce qui le fit rire.

« Stiles, s'il fait ça, il sera renvoyé. Tu ne sais donc pas qu'un enseignant ne peut pas blesser un étudiant ? » Réprimanda Allison, à moitié choquée et à moitié amusée. Stiles haussa simplement les épaules. « Mon Dieu, tu serais un professeur terrible … Peu importe. Nous rentrons aussi, contente de t'avoir rencontré Derek. » Dit-elle, avant de se diriger vers la voiture, laissant Stiles et Derek seuls.

« Bon, je suppose que je devrais y aller aussi alors … » Commença Stiles, ne voulant clairement pas partir.

« J'imagine, oui … » Répondit Derek, ne sachant que dire mais ne voulant pas partir non plus.

« En tout cas, c'est vrai que c'était sympa de te rencontrer. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ces rendez-vous où je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. » Dit Stiles, rougissant lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'impliquer. « Pas que ce soit un double rendez-vous ni rien évidemment, c'est juste une façon de parler ! » Rajouta-t-il, faisant rougir puis rire Derek.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé discuter avec toi. » Dit finalement Derek. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une heure. « Tu veux échanger nos numéros ? Pour qu'on puisse continuer de parler de Marvel ? »  _Entre autres_ pensa Derek, content d'avoir réussi à demander sans bégayer.

« Je croyais que tu ne demanderais jamais. Bien sûr que je veux. Après tout, qui suis-je pour décliner une invitation à parler de Marvel ? » Répondit Stiles, heureux de ne pas avoir à demander. Chacun prit le téléphone de l'autre pour y rentrer son numéro puis ils finirent finalement par se quitter à contrecœur.

Dès qu'il fut chez lui, Derek regarda dans son téléphone et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il vit le nom de Stiles. Il sourit intérieurement, et aussitôt qu'il posa son téléphone, celui-ci se mit à vibrer. Le nom de Stiles apparut, le faisant rougir et sourire de plus belle. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent.

«  **Donc, je viens juste d'arriver et j'ai vu le couple s'embrasser sur le canapé, nus. J'aimerais dire que je suis marqué à vie, mais malheureusement, j'ai vu cela tellement de fois que ça ne me dérange même plus. Tu crois que c'est grave de savoir à quoi ressemble son meilleur ami quand il copule ? »** Cela fit rire Derek, qui répondit aussitôt. Le vocabulaire de Stiles l'avait fait amusé dès le début.

«  _ **Et bien, j'imagine que c'est grave si c'est avec toi qu'il copule. Je pense … En même temps, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit de copuler avec ton meilleur ami … »**_

Ils continuèrent de discuter toute la nuit et finirent par s'endormir sur leurs téléphones, sans même s'en rendre compte. Derek appréciait vraiment beaucoup Stiles et il avait le sentiment que cela ne ferait que grandir. Il osa même se dire que ce sentiment pourrait être réciproque.

* * *

Malheureusement, Stiles et Derek ne parvinrent pas à se voir les jours suivants. Derek avait commencé au lycée et s'était rendu compte qu'il avait plus de travail que ce qu'il n'avait pensé. Il avait déjà des copies à corriger et cela lui prenait énormément de temps. Il avait essayé de se faire un planning pour corriger ses copies, et avait décidé d'en étudier le plus possible chaque jour. Cela lui prenait au moins une heure pour corriger une seule copie. Il commençait à se dire qu'il devrait passer sa vie à les corriger. Il devenait de plus en plus désespéré à mesure que le temps passait. Le samedi suivant, il reçut un message de Stiles, lui proposant d'aller au cinéma avec lui.

«  **Hey Derek, ça te dit d'aller au cinéma avec moi ce soir pour voir le meilleur film de tous les temps ? (Le film étant Le Hobbit, évidemment, mais je pars du principe que tu savais de quel film je parlais car je serais vraiment déçu dans le cas contraire). »**

En voyant le message, la première réaction de Derek fut de sauter sur l'occasion pour le revoir. Il s'empressa d'attraper son téléphone pour donner une réponse positive au jeune homme, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la liste de copies à corriger. Son sourire retomba et il décida à contrecœur qu'il

ne pouvait pas y aller.

«  _ **Salut**_ _ **Stiles, je suis vraiment très désolé, j'aurais adoré venir mais j'ai trop de travail … Une autre fois ? »**_ Derek se sentait terriblement mal et il sentait qu'il pourrait pleurer de frustration. Il avait vraiment envie de voir Stiles à nouveau.

«  **Oh … Dommage … Oui, on fera ça une autre fois. »**

Derek était content de ne pas pouvoir voir l'expression de Stiles car il était certain qu'il aurait pleuré. Il ne répondit rien et se remit au travail. Quelques heures passèrent et Derek commença à être fatigué de travailler, il décida donc d'arrêter. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer de toute façon. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Stiles. Il lança un regard à son téléphone et pensa  _Et puis merde_ avant de sortir de chez lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva au cinéma, il tenta de repérer Stiles. Quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas là, il soupira, amer, et se retourna pour partir. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Stiles entrer. Son cœur manqua un battement et il sentit ses lèvres se former en un énorme sourire. Sa joie ne dura pas longtemps cependant, car il se rendit compte qu'une fille était accrochée au bras de Stiles, riant à gorge déployée. Derek sentit son cœur retomber et son sourire disparaître. Il tenta de trouver un endroit pour se cacher mais Stiles l'aperçut avant qu'il n'ait le temps de partir. Il s'approcha de Derek, qui força un sourire et le salua.

« Hey Derek ! Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ! » Dit Stiles, n'ayant pas l'air vexé, simplement surpris et ayant même l'air content de voir Derek.

« Et bien, j'en ai eu marre de travailler donc je me suis dit que je te ferais une surprise. » Répondit Derek, hésitant. Il lança un regard à la fille qui les avait rejoint. Elle était superbe. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds, des lèvres pleines et de grands yeux. Elle était très intimidante et Derek ne savait pas quoi dire, se sentant piégé. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne se rende compte de la situation gênante.

« Ah oui ! Derek, voici Lydia, Lydia voilà Derek. » Présenta-t-il, puis ajouta sur un ton de confidences : « Après m'avoir dit que tu étais trop occupé, j'ai demandé à Scott et Allison de venir, mais évidemment, ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser et Jackson, le petit-ami de Lydia, ne voulait pas venir, donc j'ai proposé à Lydia, qui est venue puisqu'elle adore Le Hobbit autant que moi, même si elle ne l'admettra jamais. »

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et dit à Stiles d'aller acheter les tickets. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Derek soupira de soulagement et sourit intérieurement. Stiles ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais lorsqu'il avait précisé que Lydia avait un petit-ami, Derek s'était senti beaucoup mieux. Néanmoins, maintenant que Lydia était seule avec lui, Derek recommença à s'inquiéter. Il y eut un silence gênant, rapidement brisé par Lydia, qui croisa les bras.

« Alors, c'est toi Derek … Stiles a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il avait raison, tu es vraiment sexy. Je comprends pourquoi il était si excité quand il parlait de toi. » Dit-elle en l'analysant du regard, avant de continuer d'un ton à la fois désinvolte et menaçant, ce qui effraya encore plus Derek. « Bref. Si tu le blesses, de quelque façon que ce soit, je te le ferais regretter, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Derek rougit au début, secrètement flatté que Stiles le trouve sexy, mais il faillit s'étrangler en entendant les derniers mots de Lydia. Il sentait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait l'air vraiment protectrice et surtout, très forte. Il hocha la tête et Stiles les rejoint, ne suspectant rien. Lydia lança un regard menaçant à Derek, que Stiles ne remarqua pas, et Derek eut des difficultés à avaler sa salive. Ils trouvèrent rapidement des sièges et s'installèrent pour regarder le film. Lydia était assise à la gauche de Stiles, et Derek à sa droite. Ce dernier eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le film car à chaque fois que son bras frôlait celui de Stiles, il rougissait. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule. Son érection n'aidait pas non plus à se concentrer. Pour sa défense, Stiles était vraiment sexy, tout excité par le film. Ses yeux brillaient et il arborait un sourire géant durant tout le film. Après le film, Stiles et Derek eurent à peine le temps de discuter car Lydia ne voulut pas attendre, et ils décidèrent de se revoir le lendemain pour un café. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Derek se réveilla très tôt. C'était probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'il était réveillé à huit heures un dimanche matin. Il était à la fois excité et nerveux de voir Stiles, ce qui l'avait empêché de bien dormir. C'est pourquoi il était déjà prêt à partir à neuf heures. Il ne quitta son appartement qu'une heure après cependant. Lorsqu'il arriva au café, celui où il avait rencontré Allison et Stiles, il chercha Stiles du regard mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il s'assit à une table et attendit patiemment l'arrivée du jeune homme. Il n'attendit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que Stiles n'entre. Derek l'entendit arriver plus qu'il ne le vit. Lorsqu'il entra dans le café, Stiles poussa la porte si violemment que tout le monde pensa qu'il l'avait cassé, avec la cloche par la même occasion. Stiles s'excusa rapidement auprès de la propriétaire, qui semblait le connaître, lui et ses entrées fracassantes. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Derek, qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent du café, que Derek insista pour payer, puis ils se mirent à parler du film qu'ils avaient vu le jour précédent.

« Au fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te demander hier soir, mais qu'as-tu pensé du film ? » Demanda Stiles, appuyant ses coudes sur la table et mettant la tête dans les mains, tel un enfant qui attendait qu'on lui raconte une histoire.

« Et bien, j'avais lu le livre, donc je savais ce qui allait arriver mais j'ai tout de même été très triste par rapport à Thorin … » Répondit Derek, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la proximité de Stiles.

« Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, je n'avais pas autant pleuré depuis un très long moment ! Je veux dire, sa mort était si héroïque et tragique ! Et Bilbo m'a brisé le cœur … » Soupira Stiles, l'air pensif.

« Oui … Et je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé la scène où Legolas se battait sur la tour tombée, quand il sautait de pierre en pierre, on aurait un vieux jeu vidéo mal fait … » Continua Derek.

« C'est vrai ! C'était tellement bizarre ! » Dit bruyamment Stiles, se rapprochant de Derek, qui tenta désespérément de penser à autre chose. Ils discutèrent pendant longtemps, du film puis dérivèrent sur d'autres sujets. Ils parlèrent même de faire un marathon du Seigneur des Anneaux et du Hobbit. L'idée plaisait énormément à Derek ! Comme s'il pouvait refuser de passer presque deux jours avec Stiles, devant leurs films préférés, probablement avec des pizzas et peut-être enlacés sur le canapé. Oui, Derek était complètement pour ce marathon. C'était comme un rêve pour lui.

Après un certain temps, Stiles décida qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, laissant Derek seul. Le professeur s'apprêtait à attraper son téléphone pour s'occuper lorsqu'une fille arriva soudainement à sa table. C'était une de ses élèves. Elle posa ses mains sur la table, faisant ressortir sa poitrine avec ses bras, et parla avec un sourire séducteur.

« Bonjour Mr. Hale. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

« Bonjour Mary, je vais bien, merci. Pourquoi es-tu là un dimanche matin ? » Répondit poliment Derek avec un sourire, n'ayant pas pris conscience qu'elle le draguait.

« Rien d'important, j'aime juste venir quand il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Demanda-t-elle, s'approchant de plus en plus, puis continua de parler sans attendre de réponse. « Oh mais bien sûr ! Vous devez être à un rendez-vous ! Vous êtes si beau, c'est logique ! » En disant cela, Mary tenta de poser sa main sur le bras de Derek, qui le bougea subtilement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, très inconfortable. Heureusement, il aperçut Stiles les regardant et profita de l'occasion pour partir. Il remarqua le regard étrange dans les yeux de Stiles, comme s'il était blessé. Derek était confus mais se préoccupa d'abord de s'éloigner de Mary. Il se leva en disant au revoir avant de partir.

« Oui, je dois y aller. Au revoir ! » Dit-il, pressé, presque en courant vers l'autre homme.

« A demain ! » Cria Mary, pour être certaine que tout le monde l'entende et pense qu'elle était liée à Derek. Le professeur ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à s'inquiéter de Stiles. Lorsqu'il fut à son niveau, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Stiles ? Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, désespéré de toucher son bras mais craignant d'être repoussé. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, Stiles eut l'air de sortir d'une transe. Il força un sourire, en lequel Derek ne crut pas une seconde, et répondit.

« Quoi ? Oh oui, je vais très bien. » Dit-il mais ses yeux étaient presque brillants et il regarda ailleurs. « Je dois y aller. A plus tard Derek. » Et sans attendre une réponse, il quitta l'autre homme, qui était confus et blessé de son comportement. Derek rentra chez lui, triste et inquiet. Il n'avait vraiment pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait pu faire pour blesser Stiles mais il ne trouvait pas ce que cela pouvait être. Était-ce à cause de … Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lié à Mary, c'était absurde ! Elle était juste une élève ! Derek se demanda ensuite s'il avait eu l'air trop impatient d'avoir le marathon avec Stiles, lui faisant peur … Après de longues minutes passées à se torturer, Derek décida finalement d'envoyer un message à Stiles plus tard, lorsqu'il se sentirait mieux.

* * *

Derek avait envoyé de nombreux messages à Stiles dans les jours suivants mais il n'eut jamais de réponse. Il tenta même d'appeler après le 54ème message sans réponse, mais Stiles ne décrocha pas. Derek était de plus en plus confus et se sentait terriblement mal. Stiles lui manquait énormément, plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait causé ça. C'était mercredi et il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Stiles. Il était si bouleversé qu'il ne se souciait de rien d'autre et faisait mal son travail, ce que les élèves remarquèrent assez vite. Surtout Mary. Elle pensait que Derek se sentait déchiré entre son travail et son amour pour elle, ce qui la faisait redoubler d'efforts pour le draguer. Il ne voulait toujours pas la blesser et ne savait pas comment réagir. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de la rejeter, elle se disait qu'il essayait simplement de se convaincre lui-même qu'il faisait la bonne chose et elle essayait encore plus de le séduire, devenant de plus en plus indécente.

Puis, le jour suivant, Derek avait un cours avec elle, et elle resta après que la cloche ait sonné. C'était juste avant la pause du midi, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas cours et qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Derek la remarqua et lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'approcher de lui. Elle portait une robe courte avec un décolleté immense. Derek se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, et il reculait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'il se cogna contre le mur derrière lui, elle passa ses bras de chaque côté de Derek, le piégeant. Elle était en train d'expliquer à quel point elle voulait que Derek la prenne sur son bureau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux tournèrent la tête précipitamment en direction de la personne qui venait d'entrer. Derek entendit Mary soupirer de frustration, tandis qu'il était à la fois soulagé et terrifié de voir Lydia sur la pas de la porte, les bras croisés, les lèvres serrées, les yeux sévères et un pied tapant le sol impatiemment. Elle était encore plus impressionnante que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Lydia lança un regard menaçant à Mary, qui tenta de rester confiante au début puis qui partit, trop effrayée. Elle lança un regard irrité à Lydia puis claqua la porte en sortant. Derek soupira de soulagement et commença à remercier Lydia, qui le fit taire d'un simple regard. Derek recula à nouveau et se retint de lever les mains en l'air. Lydia s'avança avec un doigt accusateur levé vers lui.

« Toi ! Ne t'ai-je pas dis de ne pas blesser Stiles ? N'ai-je pas dis que je te tuerais si tu le faisais ? N'ai-je pas été assez claire ? »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Lydia continua sans lui laisser la chance de parler.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu le blesse comme ça ? Et pour  _ça_  en plus ! Tu es stupide ? Stiles est largement mieux que cette stupide fille ! Je te préviens, tu ferais mieux de bouger tes fesses et d'aller lui parler pour qu'il arrête enfin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre toute la journée pour rester au lit et de pleurer, ou je ne sais pas ce que je te ferais, mais ça ne sera pas beau à voir ! »

Derek regarda la blonde, choqué et inquiet.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Il pleure ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour le blesser ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait mais je veux qu'il me pardonne pour ce que j'ai fait, peu importe ce que c'est ! Il ne répond pas à mes messages et ne décroche pas le téléphone … » Dit-il, la voix brisée et avec un regard découragé et dévasté. Lydia s'adoucit légèrement en voyant la peine de Derek et en comprenant qu'il voulait vraiment arranger la situation.

« Et bien, il m'a simplement dit que vous étiez en plein rendez-vous quand il t'as vu en train de draguer une fille. Enfin, comment peux-tu lui faire ça à lui ! » Expliqua-t-elle. Derek soupira, comprenant enfin de quoi il s'agissait et ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« Mon Dieu, je ne le crois pas. Il a cru que je … Je ne la draguais tellement pas ! C'est une élève ! C'est la fille que tu as vu quand tu es arrivée ! Elle m'aime bien mais comme tu l'as remarqué tout à l'heure, c'est loin d'être réciproque ! J'ai essayé de la rejeter plusieurs fois mais elle ne comprend pas et je ne veux pas la blesser … » Dit-il, l'air désespéré, et Lydia se sentit mal d'avoir été si dure avec lui mais répondit fermement.

« Oui, et bien, soit tu la blesse elle, soit c'est Stiles que tu blesse. Ta décision. Tu ferais mieux de prendre la bonne. » Dit-elle, avant de se retourner, faisant voler ses cheveux majestueusement, et de partir. Derek ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de sortir son téléphone et d'envoyer un message à Stiles.

«  _ **Viens immédiatement à l'école. »**_

* * *

Stiles était dans sa chambre, toujours aussi misérable que les jours précédents, lorsqu'il aperçut le nouveau message. Il regarda de qui il venait et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de Derek, il essaya de résister à l'envie de le lire mais échoua. En le lisant, il se sentait déchiré. Même s'il voulait rester éloigné de lui, il était inquiet pour Derek, et il lui manquait beaucoup. Il se dit qu'il pouvait y aller afin de mettre une fin à cette situation. Cela le motiva et il se changea dans ses vêtements préférés, se recoiffa et tenta de se rendre le plus beau possible, puis partit.

Cependant, en arrivant à l'école, il ne se sentait pas aussi confiant et pensa à partir. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de sa voiture quelques minutes plus tard. Il marcha à l'intérieur de l'école pendant un certain temps, avant d'enfin trouver Derek dans une salle de classe vide. Il prit à nouveau une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. Il appréciait vraiment le professeur et sentait des larmes commencer à se former une nouvelle fois. Il ouvrit enfin la porte et entra, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ? » Demanda-t-il agressivement. Derek se retourna rapidement, surpris, ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer, trop nerveux. Il ne put retenir son sourire en voyant Stiles. Il lui avait tellement manqué ces derniers jours. Il s'approcha de lui avec un sourire tendre mais Stiles le regarda froidement et croisa ses bras, agacé et pressé de partir. Derek perdit son sourire et dut se retenir de ne pas pleurer. Il soupira et baissa les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Il fallait que je m'explique. » Commença-t-il mais fut rapidement coupé par Stiles.

« Pas besoin, j'ai compris. Tu es avec cette fille, ça va. Je comprends. Après tout, elle est très jolie et tout ça. Mais si tu m'as fait faire tout ce chemin juste pour afficher ta relation et te moquer du pauvre petit Stiles qui s'est encore fait de faux espoirs pour rien, c'est juste cruel. Lydia va te défoncer pour ça. Je pars. »

Stiles se tourna pour partir mais Derek cria « Non ! » avant même de s'en rendre compte, et il attrapa le bras de Stiles, le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Derek avait l'air bouleversé, ce qui figea Stiles. Le professeur prit une grande inspiration à son tour et Stiles réalisa qu'il tremblait. Derek tenait les mains de Stiles et regardait le sol. Il leva soudainement les yeux, déterminé et il fixa Stiles du regard.

« Je n'aime pas cette fille. Du tout ! C'est juste une de mes élèves et elle pense avoir une chance avec moi. Je ne voulais pas la blesser alors j'ai essayé de la rejeter gentiment mais elle ne comprend pas. Et puis Lydia m'a dit à quel point tu étais blessé par ma faute, et je préférerais blesser n'importe qui d'autre que toi. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par elle parce que c'est par toi que je suis intéressé Stiles. Pas par elle. » Termina Derek, rougissant mais ayant l'air plus inquiet que gêné. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent. Stiles avait l'air choqué et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, puis il avala sa salive et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« Je … Eum … Alors tu … Et … Oh et puis merde ! » Commença Stiles, puis, ne sachant que dire, il sauta presque sur Derek et l'embrassa passionnément. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek et pressa son corps contre celui de l'autre homme, le serrant contre lui. Derek répondit immédiatement et passa ses bras autour de Stiles, le tenant fermement, ne voulant jamais le lâcher. Stiles attrapa les cheveux de Derek et l'embrassa encore plus violemment, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Derek glissa une main sous le haut de Stiles, caressant sa peau, avant d'attraper les fesses de Stiles pour le porter jusqu'au bureau. Ils s'embrassaient toujours lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« J'ai vu la fille partir, on peut reprendre là où on s'était arrê … » Dit Mary, se taisant en voyant les deux hommes. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser en l'entendant mais se tenaient toujours fermement, Stiles allongé sur le bureau et Derek quasiment allongé sur lui. Mary était choquée et semblait au bord des larmes. Stiles cacha son sourire, se sentant mieux maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une élève avec le béguin pour son professeur. Derek toussota avant de parler.

« Je suis désolé Mary, mais comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas intéressé par toi. Mon cœur est déjà pris. » Dit-il et rougit. Le sourire narquois de Stiles disparut pour laisser place à un air choqué, avant de devenir un sourire tendre. Il regarda Derek, qui baissait les yeux, embarrassé.

« Le mien est pris aussi. » Murmura Stiles, assez fortement pour que Mary l'entende, puis il embrassa Derek à nouveau, plus tendrement. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Mary faisant demi-tour, furieuse. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Derek devait retourner en cours, et Stiles l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui assurer qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Derek passa l'heure suivante à sourire et penser à Stiles, ce que les élèves remarquèrent. Ils accueillirent le changement avec joie, sauf Mary, qui ne dit rien de l'heure.

Deux heures plus tard, Derek rentra chez lui pour trouver Stiles assis devant sa porte.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Derek, un sourire aux lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec Stiles, en ouvrant sa porte pendant que Stiles se levait.

« Et bien, je voulais te faire une surprise et te préparer un dîner mais en arrivant là, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas rentrer, alors je me suis assis là pour t'attendre. Je n'ai vraiment pas de vie … » Répondit Stiles l'air penaud. Derek sourit, prit la main de Stiles et le fit entrer. Il ferma la porte derrière lui rapidement et embrassa Stiles passionnément contre la porte. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux ne voulant aller trop vite.

« Ça valait le coup d'attendre au moins ! » Dit Stiles, un sourire suggestif aux lèvres. Derek laissa échapper un rire tendre.

« Bon, tu comptes me préparer un dîner ou non ? » Demanda Derek, faisant rire Stiles à son tour. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, souriant dans le baiser. Puis, Stiles s'éloigna, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux grand ouverts.

« Hey, peut-être que maintenant, je vais pouvoir marquer à vie Allison et Scott ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, j'ai décidé de traduire mon OS en Français, alors dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, please ! ^^


End file.
